


El breve espacio.

by Gizela05



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alucard - Freeform, Boda, F/M, Integra - Freeform, Jealous Alucard (Hellsing), Plan, Queen - Freeform, Vampire Integra Hellsing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Integra es obligada a casarse, sin embargo un plan surca en su mente, será una sierva fiel o se enfrentara a la corona.. Este Fic participa en el reto "Hellsong" de la "Mansión Hellsing"
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 20





	El breve espacio.

_Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kouta Hirano, este fic participa en el reto Songfic de la “Mansión Hellsing”_

Una mujer rubia se encontraba en su escritorio, su cenicero estaba repleto de colillas de cigarros y puros, su cabello revuelto, su mano sostenían una masiva con el sello real al frente, el contenido de dicha carta a pesar de ser leído mas de cuatro veces todavía no le entraba por su mente, acababa de cumplir veinticinco años, la reina le comunicaba en la carta que le otorgaba un plazo de menos de un mes para casarse con el hombre que ella había designado para ella, en vista de las negativas de la noble de cumplir por si misma con dicho requerimiento, con la obligación de darle a la corona un heredero de aquel legado que llevaba a cuesta, con su encendedor Integra Hellsing quemo dicha carta. La reina la había ofendido, al final de cuentas de eso se trataba, de seguir con su estirpe, de otorgarles un Hellsing más para seguir como títere con su legado.

— ¿Que harás ama? —se escuchó una voz grave detrás de ella, proviniendo de una sombra a su espalda — serás de nuevo un siervo obediente a tu corona.

— Alucard… tan inoportuno como siempre— maldijo Integra con desdén, quien solo aplasto su puro en el cenicero, en tercero en una hora — has venido a burlarte…vampiro.

— No ama, vengo a ofrecer mis servicios— contesto con una irónica sonrisa —sabes mejor que nadie que yo podría acabar con la vida del infeliz que designe como su prometido, podríamos incluso hacerlo parecer un accidente.

—¿Por qué crees que quiero deshacerme del susodicho? — agrego logrando que el vampiro levantara una ceja sorprendido — Crees que desobedeceré lo que ordeno mi reina.

— Eso espero — al ver la sonrisa derrotada de ella, el vampiro ardió en furia —lo hará mi ama, ¡se casará!, ¡se convertirá en una sumisa esposa! — golpeo el escritorio haciendo que saltaran las cenizas, esparciéndose sobre el escritorio de caoba pulida.

— ¡Silencio Alucard!, las cosas están predispuestas, la reina a decidido por mi, yo solo tengo que decir que si, ambos sabemos que este día llegaría… sirviente — contesto Integra encendiendo de nuevo un cigarrillo, y mirándolo con decepción en sus ojos azules, ella sabía que el vampiro también sufriría como ella, si no es que más.

— ¡Ordéneme acabar con esto ama! sabes que iría al infierno por ti, ya lo he hecho, ordéname nublar su mente, podría incluso hipnotizar a la corte, sabes que puedo hacerles creer cualquier cosa, puedo cambiar esa estúpida idea — demando él furioso, acercándose mas al escritorio de su ama b— ¡pídemelo Integra!, ¡Ordénamelo!

— No — contesto simplemente ella, sabía que él podía hacerlo— no tiene caso, no durara para siempre Alucard, tú y yo lo sabemos.

— Puedo crear una ilusión— dijo él riendo — todos pensaran que estás casada.

— La reina enviara al hijo de Sir Island*, él será mi esposo— respondió la Sir soltando el humo de su cigarro lentamente — llegara esta mañana.

— No lo permitiré, no dejare que te rindas así, Integra, ellos no pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana contigo— contesto el Nosferatu golpeando el escritorio de su ama agrietando la madera con su fuerza sobrenatural.

— Ya lo han hecho, vampiro— susurro Integra, mirando por la ventana de su habitación— ¡déjame sola Alucard, es una orden!

— No — respondió él, viéndola con los ojos inyectados de sangre, sintiéndose por vez primera pequeño, jamás pensó que hubiera a ver la caída de la Sir — ¡jamás te dejare sola!

Ella lo miró, lucia derrotado, al igual que ella, no tenia sentido, pero esperaba pudiera entenderla.

— Te doy tu libertad, Alucard— Integra sabía que el ansiaba aquello — el día de mi boda, liberare tus sellos.

— Integra hay otra solución, y lo sabes — él no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero ella se dio la media vuelta, e ignoro su rostro, no veía más allá.

— No me interesan tus soluciones— contestó firmemente, apagando el cigarrillo de su mano.

— Ya te he ofrecido esto antes, porque eres tan orgullosa y terca— murmuro él acercándose a ella, la tomó de los hombros, ella no se apartó, tan familiar era aquel toque, que sólo respiro hondo ante la brutal presencia del vampiro a su lado — Sé mi condesa…

— Jamás seré uno de tu especie, Alucard— lo amenazo, él le corto el espacio entre ella y la ventana, seduciéndola, pero ella se negó —lo que propones, va en contra de todo lo que creo.

— Tienes miedo, sabes que es la mejor opción, seras la líder eterna, no hay nadie mejor que tu para el papel, La reina tendrá que aceptarlo, una generación “eterna de Hellsing”, que mejor arma que una vampiresa, la condesa del conde.

— No— soltó, escueta — jamás seré un monstruo.

— Cobarde —mascullo él, Integra trato de abofetearlo, el vampiro tomo su mano antes de que llegara a su mejilla.

— ¡Vete! — ordeno ella, las palabras salieron con odio de su boca, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules, estaba a punto de ceder al llanto.

— No, hasta que decidas… déjame acabar con todo ese miedo, Integra— susurro el vampiro que tenía sujeta la mano de la Sir — Conviértete en mi condesa, o al menos ordéname matar a ese imbécil.

— ¡Basta Alucard! déjame asumir mi responsabilidad, sabes bien que ese es mi destino — Integra mantuvo su mirada de la bermellón del vampiro— No mataras a nadie, yo me casare con el hijo de Sir Island, seré su esposa y tendré un heredero y té seras libre. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu lealtad.

El vampiro la soltó, la miro furioso, sabía que Integra podía ser terca cuando se lo proponía, ella lo miro y prendió otro cigarrillo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba y con el viento de la noche, Alucard desapareció.

Pasarón los días y la ceremonia había sido bella, exclamó la prensa, al fin la heredera de la casa Hellsing contraía nupcias con el hijo de la casa Island, James* se veía radiante, su padre le había hablado de el gran poder que adquiría con el enlace con la hija de su mejor amigo, la sir se encontraba sublime, el blanco del vestido resaltaba su belleza, y su hermosa piel trigueña, pero su semblante serio no mostró ningún rastro de felicidad, la reina les dio su bendición, y con un beso “la pareja” cerro su unió. A lo lejos una sombra con una sonrisa dentona veía los hechos, en la oscuridad lejos de la iglesia protestante, una gabardina roja se mecía con el viento. Integra lo había liberado. Ahora entendía el porqué.

James sonreía victorioso, estaba a punto de convertir a la dama de hierro, en su mujer, todas admiraban la belleza de Integra Hellsing, solo un ciego no vería el porte de semejante mujer, pero nadie se acercaba a ella, le temían a su sirviente, no era un secreto para la corte que el rey vampiro estaba enamorado de la noble, que amaba la mano que lo había esclavizado, incluso había rumores que Integra le correspondía al desgraciado.

— Dime Integra, extrañas a tú vampiro— la acusó él quitándose la corbata negra, mientras miraba a la noble sentada en la cama con el imponente vestido blanco, la ceremonia había acabado y ambos se encontraban en una habitación, que de ahora en adelante seria su lecho conyugal— imaginaras que soy él, en la cama.

Ella lo miro con desprecio, el tipo no había perdido oportunidad en humillarla, ahora que se encontraban lejos de la prensa, y de los demás miembros de la mesa redonda.

— ¡Vamos Integra!, ¡contéstame!, ¡te follaba bien el cabrón! — dijo aventando el saco al piso— por eso la reina te busco un marido, por que nadie se comparaba con el “conde”.

— ¡Cállate, James! — ordenó Integra, sacando sus puros de una cartera — o pensare que en realidad tu estabas enamorado de él— contesto con ironía, mientras encendía el cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué has dicho perra? — susurro él tipo furioso— yo te enseñare lo que es un hombre, niña mimada— grito antes de perder la cabeza…literalmente. La cual rodó a los pies de la noble.

— Te habías tardado— contesto ella viendo su vestido cubierto de sangre, mientras exhalaba el humo de su habano.

— No había entendido él por que de su negativa a irse conmigo, pero cuando me liberó entendí todo— contesto el nosferatu pateando la cabeza de James lejos de la presencia de su ama —quiere que parezca que lo hice yo sólo, no es verdad.

— Temí que no lo entendieras, Alucard— contesto ella poniéndose de pie— pero no me convertiré en una vampiresa, que eso te quede claro.

El nosferatu rió, Integra era un enigma, aun así, él la tendría, aunque fuera como una humana, lo que el tiempo se la concediera, quien sabe, tal vez algún día ella cediera.

— Aunque no sea una vampiresa, usted siempre será mi condesa— contesto él hincándose— ¡ordéneme, ama! — agrego Alucard, que, aunque se encontraba ya libre de sellos que lo ataran a la estirpe Hellsing, su voluntad le pertenecía esa mujer.

— ¡Llévame lejos, conde! — susurro Integra dolida, sabía que, aunque Inglaterra era su patria, ya no podía ser su hogar.

— Como ordene, mi condesa— murmuro mientras una bandada de murciélagos los cubrían, y los llevaban lejos, rumbo a Rumania, en donde Integra ya no seria señalada, en donde él gobernaba, en donde su secreto no seria juzgado.

N.A. No les molesta cuando la inspiración llega como a eso de las 3 de la madrugada, bueno les dejo el fic que esta inspirado en la canción del “el breve espacio”, en ciertas partes pienso que están describiendo a Integra Hellsing, y pues espero les guste.

*James Insland.es un personaje ficticio, siempre se ha usado a un hijo de Sir Iron como antagonista (una referencia es en el fic de “El estio” donde el hijo se llama Charles*


End file.
